


Switch

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Communication, Light Dom/sub, Naked Male Clothed Female, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft!Dom Reader, Sub!Din, marking/hickeys, not everyone comes and that’s okay, one (1) stressed and touch-starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: After a stressful week your riduur, Din, needs something but what he asks for isn't exactly what you originally thought he wanted.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Switch

Din had been… off the past few days. He had already been working hard, having picked up two bounties in addition to the fobs he normally picked up, but it was more than that. You just couldn’t pin it down. Then the Crest had needed some unexpected maintenance and Din had argued with the mechanic over the quote for the job and parts for over an hour by your estimation. Your riduur had been convinced the man was overestimating the time needed for the job and he also didn’t think the parts needed to be replaced.

The end result was half of the parts had been replaced with pre-used parts and the rest had been just repaired. Neither the mechanic nor the Mandalorian were truly happy with this, but came to a silent begrudgingly agreement to not argue further once the credits had been exchanged. Add that in with a suddenly fussy green baby who was refusing to eat anything but specifically _slightly_ chilled frogs… and your husband had been rather on edge and not talking about it.

The baby had, thankfully, gone to bed easily tonight so now was as good of a time as any. So you cornered him while he was getting ready for the evening, cleaning his boots as he sat on the edge of your shared bed. His shoulders were tense, practically thrumming with energy.

“Din, is there anything I can help out with?”

Your Mandalorian looked up at you, his eyes sharp and full of hunger you had become more than familiar with. He was worked up and needed a release, it wouldn’t be the first time he needed to blow off steam after a stressful day or hunt. Yet, he still didn’t move towards you. Didn’t ask you to undress for him so he could claim your body as he had done before.

He looked deep into your eyes, searching for something… something else though, neither of you moving for a moment.

“Yes…” he said carefully, still mulling over his words, “It’s just… I’m so tired of feeling I have… to figure everything out.”

Ah, there it was. You were not surprised he was feeling overwhelmed, after decades of having to make every single choice — often life and death ones — Din still wasn’t always used to relying on you for additional support. It would probably take a while to relearn years of thinking differently, but you had signed up to be there for that when you married him. You were more than ready to help him where you could.

“Do you need me to take over, Din?” You asked, your head quirking to the side as you stepped close into his spread legs. You let his warmth start to seep into you as you carefully searched his dark umber eyes, running your hands over his tense shoulders.

He jerkily nodded but, otherwise, he was almost preternaturally still. Yet, just below the surface, he was vibrating with energy. It was an intensity you had gotten glimpses of before but he was no longer able to hide from you. Much like how he couldn’t hide how affected he already was. Both of you knew his arousal was growing more noticeable by the moment, there was no hiding that fact when he was currently only in his blue-gray kutes.

“You’ve been working so hard, ner riduur,” you passed a hand through his hair, nails scratching lightly along his scalp. “Let me take care of you.”

Eyelids fluttering shut, Din melted into the touch with a small moan before he breathed out a hoarse: “Please.”

You leaned in and kissed him, just a soft press of lips as he let you untuck the long sleeve shirt he wore from the matching pants. Your Mandalorian’s limbs instantly capitulated to your guiding touches and softly spoken instructions until he was bare before you while you still remained clothed. The kisses were slow and oh so soft, only having broken when you had pulled his shirt over his head and even then that pause felt like an eternity.

Din sat on the edge of your shared cot, his breathing already ragged, his cock heavy and curving up towards his stomach with need. His brown eyes were darkened by how blown out his pupils already were. You hadn’t seen him this worked up in a while. Perhaps even the first few times you both had been inmate with each other, back then you both had often been hard-pressed to get past dry humping against each other before one or both of you were already coming in your pants.

Taking the side of his face into your hands, you brushed soft fingers over his patchy scruff as his eyelashes fluttered shut to grace the top of his cheeks. Din practically purred as you soothed over the small scar on the side of his nose, the crinkles by his eyes, and the lines of worry etched into his forehead.

“That feel good, ner kar’ta?”

You got a contented hum in response which made you smirk, continuing the ministrations a little while longer before pressing a hand onto the broad expanse of his chest.

“Lie down now on the bed for me, alright, cyare?”

He was already scooting back on the bed before you had even finished speaking, his movements eager. You quickly kicked off your shoes and rid yourself of just your pants before following him onto the bed.

Pressing a hand onto of Din’s hipbone, you scattered kisses over his thighs, hips, and lower stomach before straddling him so that you were sitting on his upper stomach. You left his cock weeping against him, still untouched, even when he had made little needy whines as you had gotten close but hadn’t even grazed against his twitching member.

His hands instinctively came to grip at your thighs, large and warm in their caress. You shivered at the sensation as they started to slide further up and in towards your core before taking hold of his wrists and pulling them away.

“No, ner riduur,” you scolded lightly. “This is about you, if you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I want them here.” Taking his work-worn hands, you guided them to rest on the cot, just above his head, one wrist placed over the other. He didn’t resist at all, instead, he gave a long, shuddering sigh at the order. He had gone boneless the moment you had placed him in that position, content to let you call the shots even in this exposed state.

“Can you keep them here for me, Din? Use your words, cyare,” you gently prodded for a verbal reply as you pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Elek,” he practically whimpered out, already reduced to just Mando’a.

“Good,” you purred as you noticed how his bottom lip trembled. The sight causing your stomach to twist with warm need, but you pushed it away for the moment. You had a mission.

Your fingertips danced lightly over his chest and up to his neck. Din closed his eyes as you repeated the delicate movements over every inch of his face, stroking over the borderline of his hair, smoothing over his brow-bones and lingering over a tiny scar that partially bisected his left eyebrow in a streak of dark silver.

You couldn’t help but smile as you followed the bold curve of his nose, slightly crooked and marked with a newer scar. It was pinker than some of the other ones you had memorized on his golden-brown skin, running from the bridge of his nose and ending just before the apple of his cheek started.

He had told you once of how he got that scar. One of the closest calls he’d had in recent years, a day when even his helmet hadn’t been able to shield him. It made you thankful to love a man like Din, someone who had made such friends who would help him in such dire straights, even though he perhaps hadn’t intended those associates to become friends, they had despite himself.

As you continued in your mapping of his face, you came across the permanently patchy in spots in his facial hair, and the hint of that singular dimple was just starting to peek out on his cheek as he smiled peacefully at the touches. Your fingers came to rest where you could discern bits of silver creeping into his darker hair before you zeroed in on your next goal, his mouth. His lips were plush, pink, slightly chapped, and begging to be kissed. So you did.

Eyes closing softly, you tilted your head and leaned in to kiss him, his mouth instantly giving in answer. Licking at his bottom lip, the pliable softness of him made way to the warmness of his mouth as he opened up for you.

He groaned and you felt yourself tremble and your stomach clench at the sound even as your hands traveled to the back of his neck and curled into his hair. It was softer than it had any right to be. You loved the feel of it, how your hands make it more or less chaotic in turns.

“Ner cyar’ika,” you whispered into his lips when you broke apart to breathe. “Ner riduur, you’re doing so good for me.”

Smoothing your free hand over his chest, lightly scratching over quivering skin and the light dusting of hair before giving one brown nipple a teasing tweak. That drew another needy whine out of him.

“My strong beroya,” you crooned into his ear before giving it a careful nip and then moving to his jaw to do the same. “You work so hard, taking care of me and the baby. You’re a good man, Din.” Finding an especially tender spot, you licked at his slightly salty skin and then sucked hard. He choked out a gasp at the sensation, whining as you continued to sprinkle love marks on his neck, collarbone, and even dipping down onto his chest.

“Gedet'ye, cyare, gedet'ye, _bid gebbar_ ,” Din pled, the muscles in his arms and neck cording. Wanting to move his hands from where you had placed them, wanting to touch and hold and take. But he kept them there, the practically nonexistent pressure of your single hand the only reminder needed of the control he had given you. He could have more than easily broken your grip with his strength, but he didn’t.

“It’s okay, cyar’ika, come for me,” you encouraged, barely lifting your lips from his skin. “You’ve been so good for me.”

Firmly gripping a handful of his wavy hair, Din let you pull his head back to expose the entire expanse of his neck. You could see every little gasping breath he took, the way his heartbeat was thundering quickly through his veins.

The absolutely, desperate whine that came from Din was unlike anything you had heard him make before. His eyes were scrunched closed and he was biting his bottom lip hard. To keep his hands from moving from above his head, he had taken to pressing them against the wall, his arms trembling at his internal fight of keeping them in place versus touching you or his aching cock.

Finding a new spot to mark, you started working on the next bruise, sucking and lathing your tongue over the skin in turns when Din cursed and arched up. He nearly bucked you off as he came, hard. You jumped slightly when some of his hot cum spatter on the backs of your inner thighs, but you did your best to stay seated on him, keeping hold of his hair.

“There you go, baby, just like that,” you praised, even as you didn’t let up on his hair until he was completely spent and trembling under you.

After a few moments of you stroking his hair, praising how well he had done, he wheezed out a winded, “Kriff.”

“That a good ‘kriff’?” you asked softly, brushing his now sweaty curls away from his face.

Blissed out brown eyes twinkled up at you even as you pulled his hands back down to massage his stiff fingers.

“Elek,” he groaned and hissed slightly as you started rubbing his cramping wrists, “Fucking really good, sweet girl.”

“Good… you hold onto too much, Din,” you admonished softly, “I’m here to help however you need, we’re partners in everything and not just in bed either, alright?”

His eyes narrowed at you in mock suspicion, “Did you have me come that hard so I’d agree with you”

You squinted back at him puckishly, “It working?”

He huffed, pretending to be more put out than he was, but he was too relaxed for it to be convincing, “Possibly.”

“Good," you smiled before pressing a quick to the tip of his nose.

Once his hands and wrists were nice and limber to your liking and leaving him dozy and rumbly in sleepy contentment, you kissed his cheek, telling him you would be right back before pushing away from the cot. Padding over to the ‘fresher, you disposed of your now soiled underwear and grabbed a cloth to quickly wipe his cum from your thighs while you got another cloth wet with warm water for Din.

When you got back to him you were half-convinced he has fallen asleep until he raised his head slightly to blink up at you, his gaze still a bit dazed as you started to clean him up.

“But you didn’t come, cyare” he stated, confused.

Shushing him you turned off the lights and pulled off your shirt. Crawling back into bed with him, you sighed at the sensation of his warm skin on yours, and pressed a kiss to the confused crinkle you could feel was still between his brows.

“Din, baby, the last time you fucked me you made me come three times,” you said sweetly, before continuing firmly, “I just wanted to take care of you tonight, alright? My riduur deserves to be cherished, too.”

He grumbled, unused to being the one at the center of such attention, but he didn’t argue further. You could tell he was completely drained, otherwise he might have tried to argue with you. Not that you would have stood for that kind of lip.

You pulled him into your arms and Din sighed deeply as he nestled his face on top your chest, your chin rested on his soft hair as his solid arms draped heavily around your torso.

“I love you… so much, cyare,” he murmured even as you felt him going limp with sleep.

You pressed a kiss into his hair as you played with the curls at the nape of his neck, your breath fanning across the silky locks. “I love you too, Din.”

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Riduur - spouse  
> Kute(s) - bodysuit (worn under armor)  
> Elek - yes  
> beroya - bounty hunter  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Cyar’ika - darling / sweetheart  
> Gedet'ye - Please  
> bid gebbar - so close


End file.
